


The dog ate my test and then puked it out and now it's all sticky and smells like pepsi-cola- wut

by Hopessesed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Gay, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, No trolls, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, it's pretty gay tho, probably no other ships but we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopessesed/pseuds/Hopessesed
Summary: So the title is weird, I know but I just had no idea how to named it so my friend choosed it. Don't mind her she's fucked up (if your somehow reading this: "hi, Loom ily ;)"John totally-straight-not-gay Egbert and Dave Strider luv story or smth. I did it just cause I felt inspired by some gay songs-
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	The dog ate my test and then puked it out and now it's all sticky and smells like pepsi-cola- wut

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ship fanfic I ever posted so might be

dfghjklsdfghjkjhgfdsdfghjhgfdfghgfdfghgfc The man behind the slaughter


End file.
